


Clothes and Books

by valenstrange



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, SMAP
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Moving In Together, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstrange/pseuds/valenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo and Yamapi got together during the promos of their single as 'The MONSTERS' and have been dating for three years already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes and Books

**Author's Note:**

> Hereby attempting to make up for the lack of ShingoPi fics/anything. I hope I'm not the only one being hopelessly in love with this pairing ever since MONSTERS!

“Shingo, we’re gonna be so late…” Pi was sitting by the kitchen countertop in Shingo’s flat, all dressed up and ready to go. On the contrary, there were no signs of his boyfriend being any near to that state.

“Shut up!” yelled Shingo back from his wardrobe room. The one that was devoted to his clothes and nothing else, because basically his whole flat was functioning as a big wardrobe.

“You know, deciding on your outfit just before you head out was a cool thing only until it started to take you _ages_.” Pi sighed hopelessly, sliding the screen of his iPhone, entering to the next chapter of the e-book he started to read out of boredom while waiting for Shingo.

“What did I tell you?” The older man’s voice was turning into a frustrated tone. The sound of hangers clashing together could be heard from the direction of the owner’s favourite room.

“Yeah, whatever.” A short laughter escaped from Pi’s mouth. “You’d really need to throw out some clothes. You have way too many, that’s why you can’t decide,” he murmured while continued reading the next chapter. It didn’t seem like Shingo would get ready any time soon anyway.

“No way!” Shingo yelled back outraged.

“Most of them probably don’t even fit you anymore. You lost quite a lot of weight.”

“Most of them are not even supposed to fit me to start with!” The older man cleared his throat – having a conversation from the other end of the apartment was tiring. “And just for your information, many of these are designer clothes. I might be the only one who has them.”

“There’s a reason for that, too.” Pi couldn’t hold back his laughter again. “You’re also the only one who has _me_. Yet you choose living with your clothes instead of me.”

“No, that’s because your manager advised you that it would be better to keep our separate apartments, so even if we were followed, paparazzis would think we’re just close friends.”

They only talked once about moving in together, half-jokingly, because Shingo was fed up with having to carry a few set of clothes and cosmetics with him every time he spent a few days at Yamashita’s apartment.

“That’s what I lied to you, so I don’t have to move in to a wardrobe. I didn’t fancy the idea, but we’ve been together only for a year then, I just couldn’t tell you this straight. But I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

“Oh, you should be!” said Shingo as he hugged Pi from the back all of a sudden, giving the younger man a small heart attack. Pi let out a brief shriek in surprise.

“What the… hell?!” Pi could barely finish the question as Shingo tightened his arms, squeezing the younger man to his chest. Pi’s arms was also pinned to his sides, so there was no way to escape. “When did you come back?” He somehow managed to say.

“While you were in the middle of your preach,” pouted Shingo and finally let go off Pi. The younger immediately turned back and playfully hit the other man’s head.

“You’re getting thinner and thinner. It won’t be long till you can’t do this to me anymore!” claimed Pi with all of his confidence.

Shingo proudly answered, “I’m working out! All the fat is turning into muscles.”

“Please.” Pi glanced at him in disbelief. “I’ve been working out for _years_. All you had against me was the weight and height difference. With the first one gone, I repeat, it won’t be long!”

“Would you spare my life when you’ll be the big and strong between us?” asked Shingo teasingly.

“It depends.” Pi frowned. “Mostly on how fast you’re gonna get ready now, so we can leave.” Shingo was still wearing nothing but a boxer and a pair of socks.

“Oh, come on! It’s just Arisa and Koji!” Shingo rolled his eyes. “They are _my_ friends, they’re totally used to it. I won’t let you spoil them!”

About two years ago, Shingo made the mistake to give in for the consecutive requests from both parties, and introduced his boyfriend to his best friends. Just like it happened to roughly everyone, they got a huge like on Yamashita, and ever since then they kept pushing Shingo to bring him to their meetings. About every fifth time Shingo was too tired to fight them and agreed to it.

It’s not that he didn’t understand them. Pi was the most loveable person he had ever met.

It’s just that he was both jealous to share Pi with them, and also a bit to share them with Pi.

“I would say I feel sorry for them for being your friends,” Pi replied with a dark tone in his voice, “but then I remember I’m cursed enough to be your boyfriend.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nee, Shingo,” Pi called out as he crawled up beside his boyfriend in the bed.

“Hmm?” The older man, who already found the most comfortable position under the blanket, lazily looked up at him.

“I guess I wanna move in together for real.” Pi said that with one breath. If he stopped in-between he might have not been able to say it out loud. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he waited for Shingo’s answer.

“Ehh… what?” This probably wasn’t the answer Pi was waiting for.

“I really do, I guess.”

“What happened, Tomochan?” Shingo let out a big sigh of disbelief, then rolled to Pi’s side in the bed and pulled him in a hug before he answered. “Didn’t you just say today you don’t want to?”

“I... might have lied. Just in case it bothered you that my manager thought it's a bad idea.” Somehow this time his boyfriend’s arms around him felt rather suffocating than reassuring.

Pi was thinking about their relationship, their life together quite a lot. Probably more than he should. He was well aware that they won’t ever be able to do the most of the things “real” couples get to do. They can’t even walk hand in hand, let alone things like marriage and children. It’s been a while already since he started to feel he didn’t want to miss out doing at least those “couple-like” things that were possible for them.

Plus he was fed up with carrying some clothes and cosmetics just in case with him all the time, too.

“Would it be any different?” asked Shingo. “We’re staying at each other’s apartments four times a week! Don’t get me wrong, but I might not want to see you on the other three days.”

“Fuck you!” Pi tried to pull himself out of Shingo’s hug, but the other strengthened his arms around him.

“Anytime,” Shingo laughed. “Want me to start undressing?”

“What? No! You’re such a perverted bastard!” Pi gave up his attempt to get free, and let out a disappointed sigh instead.

“I am.” Shingo sounded kind of proud. “You’re dating me for almost three years, quite late to realise. One would think a university graduate is smarter.”

Pi sighed again.

A few minutes passed in silence, then Shingo continued, but on a totally different tone. “I’m sorry.” He said it out clearly.

The older man has learned already when to stop. He has learned that there is a limit to how much Pi can take the teasing before he starts to feel hurt for real by Shingo’s words.

He pulled Pi closer once again, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. “Hey, you know I love you,” he said quietly.

‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I love you’ – these were the words Shingo hated to say out loud before. These were the words that made him feel vulnerable, and that was something he tried to avoid the most. But with Pi it was different. He was the only one who could make Shingo feel safe enough to be honest about his feelings. However, there was one more reason why he learned to say them out loud. He was well aware that his boyfriend is full of insecurities. There was no way he could have made all those go away, but at least he didn’t want to add to them with valuing his pride more than the man he loved.

“Yeah, whatever,” replied Pi indifferently. “Never mind, let’s sleep!”

There were a few minutes of silence again, then Shingo suddenly asked, “How do you imagine moving in together?”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to force yourself. It was just an idea.” Pi didn’t sound particularly mad or hurt, only a bit disappointed.

“No really, I’m curious.”

Pi bit his own lips. “Well, you could move in to my place, for example.”

“Yeah, sure,” Shingo laughed out loud. “You have way too many books and enormous gym equipment in your apartment to create space for me.”

“It would be still easier than the other way around. Your apartment is full of canvases and paintings all over the place, not to mention your clothes!”

“Well, those would be coming with me, anyway. In case you haven’t realised in the past three years, I _need_ them,” clarified Shingo.

“Okay, I’m fine with the painting stuff, but you could totally throw out some of the clothes. That’s what I was implying today.”

“Hell no!” objected the owner of said clothes. “ _You_ could throw out some of those machines and books if you want to move in with me so much!”

“You’re working out, too. Unlike your clothes, those we both could use!” reasoned the younger man.

“I’ve never said you can’t use my clothes!”

Pi laughed, “Thanks, I ridicule myself just enough in my Johnny’s costumes.” Shingo hit him playfully on the head as a response.

“Anyways. You’re forgetting the fact that I own this place. You’re just renting yours. You want me to sell my apartment?”

“Oops. I haven’t thought about that,” admitted Pi.

“You’re really disappointing today. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one here?” asked Shingo jokingly.

Pi didn’t react to the bullying, just lazily caressed Shingo’s arm with his fingertips, lost in his thoughts.

“It’s impossible, isn’t it?” asked eventually, but it rather sounded like a conclusion to himself.

However Shingo answered it anyway.

“Not necessarily. You could maybe buy an apartment in this building. Move in to next door. We could make a door between the two apartments. Be apart and be together whenever we want. But sleep together every night. I’d like that, I guess. I pretty much hate sleeping without you.”

He was telling the truth. Thanks to his work, Shingo was surrounded by people all the time. Therefore he really needed his time alone to paint, to look through fashion magazines, to spend hours in front of the TV watching stupid varieties. He loved spending time in his own little world, but once he got in bed, ‘alone’ always turned into ‘lonely’ when Pi wasn’t around. He missed that stiff but warm body next to him. He missed chatting about their days briefly before falling asleep. He missed the younger man’s quiet breathing. He missed the smell of Pi’s shampoo – well, he was just as fine smelling his own shampoo on Pi, though. He missed their legs tangling together even when they ended up sleeping facing the opposite direction.

More than the clothes and canvases all around his apartment, falling asleep by Pi’s side was home. It made him feel like he belonged, and he loved belonging to the younger man. He wouldn’t have traded his independence and bachelor lifestyle for the world. Yet he loved going home to where he belonged after recharging through his hobbies after a tiring day at work.

They’ve been together for three years already, so of course his feelings for Pi weren’t the same as at the beginning. He wasn’t _crazy_ about him anymore; he managed to stop looking at the younger man as a miracle, or some perfect, ethereal creature.

It has become kind of natural to be with Pi. To have sex with him. From an exciting target, he has become family to Shingo. He still thought that Pi is the sexiest, cutest and prettiest man he has ever encountered, but he could forget about these already. When they were together, it wasn’t the most beautiful man of Japan he was having sex with, but the man he knew every fears and dreams of and who he loved dearly. He felt less enthralled by him, but felt a lot stronger love instead. When he looked at Pi, he saw the man he found once he broke through all his insecurities and shyness.

They were having sex less, though. From Shingo’s point of view, mostly because he didn’t feel such a burning need to _own_ the younger man that way anymore. He _had_ him already anyway, so it was okay to replace sex and lust every other time with soft touches, kisses and feelings before they fell asleep. Just every other time, though, because Pi was still too sexy for Shingo to resist.

“Where do we get such a trustful bricklayer who would make that door for us without leaking the information to the media that Katori Shingo and Yamashita Tomohisa are connecting their apartments? Not to mention explaining the door to the real estate in case we don’t want to live here for the rest of our life,” pointed out Pi.

“Okay, maybe the door would be too much,” admitted Shingo with a pout.

“But living in the same building sounds nice.”

“Right? And actually… the neighbour on this floor just put his apartment on sale last week.” Shingo finally managed to say out the idea that was in his head since they started the conversation. “It might get pretty pricey, though. But probably still better than paying a rent in your district.”

“I don’t really know, my manager settled it for me.”

“God, just how dependent are you? Not only I need to cook for you, you get other people pay your rent?” laughed the older man.

“You do not _need_ to cook for me!” Pi pushed out of his boyfriend’s arms and turned to him with a pout.

“I kinda do,” Shingo rolled to his back, looking up at Pi mischievously. “Otherwise you’d eat nothing but boiled eggs all the time. Not eating variously would cause you get less pretty as a result.”

“Fuck you!”

Shingo grinned, “Oh, please, don’t just say it, but get on with it!”


End file.
